Gamers vs Reality
by Calamity neko
Summary: There are many people who decided to escape reality and live in the gaming world, Kurapika is one of them. But there is this level 99 boss called school, and in her mind, she must defeat it before being free from reality. The worst thing is, a certain character just had to show up in her game.


Reminder(s):  
- The Kurapika in this fan fiction is a female.  
- This is a school AU in which Kurapika and the other characters are gamers.  
- This fan fiction contains swear words.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Let the Game Begin**

* * *

A new game, Hunter's Land: Beginning of an Adventure is coming out soon, and a certain blonde is very excited about it. Not only the game is produced by Mad Mansion, the storyline is directed by Shalnark, a famous storyline director from Ryuusegai. He had always been her idol; his stories are perfect with no mistakes or whatsoever.

But sadly, because she's a hardcore fan of Shalnark she couldn't possibly download it, nor buy it online, she will feel like she's simply just a normal fan, and that frustrates her down to the core. But buying it at the game store means she will have to go outside, and that is what she hates so much. It requires energy and it also requires dealing with people. But who cares, she's going to buy it anyway. The blonde, Kurapika, went out from her house and her parents had their jaw drop.

"She's going outside! And school hasn't even started yet!" Her mother gasped, she never goes outside.

"I think the world is going to end, honey." Her father commented.

"Mom, dad, I'm just going to buy a game." The blonde sighed and closed the door.

Kurapika face palmed and went straight ahead to the game store in a fast pace. Apparently, the copies are selling fast so she has to hurry up or else she'll go outside for nothing. She has travelled ten meters so far and she's already tired. "Why life, why?" she asked while panting. When she was running, someone accidentally bumped into her.

"Hey! Look at where you're going, geez. I'm in a hurry you know." Kurapika shouted and continued running.

She didn't look at the person's face carefully but she does know that she bumped into a young man with black hair. The young man could only stare at her; she's really loud that's for sure. But strangely enough they happen to be going towards the same direction. So he kept running, and a certain blonde thought he was following her but the heck, it could be possible he's just going towards the same direction.

Right after she stops at the game store, waiting in line, the young man from earlier started waiting in line right behind her. She could feel a stare from behind and it's certainly not comfortable.

"Would you stop?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"Stop what?" The young man asked back with an amused tone.

"Stop burning holes at my back oh my fucking horse." She complained.

"Well I'm very sorry ma'am, didn't know you were allergic towards people starring at you." He told her in a teasing tone.

"W-wait, ma'am?" she asked.

"Well yes, aren't you a girl?" he asked in a surprised tone, he thought he was wrong.

"Uhh, yea, i-it's just… forget it." She looked away.

The young man was confused indeed, what he didn't realize is that people have mistaken her as a boy for a long time, and this is the first time someone other than a family member, specifically an ikemen, recognizes her as a girl. What she didn't realize that her face was turning a bit red.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked.

"Uhh yea happy birthday." She suddenly answered without thinking.

"What?" He chuckled, and he was certainly surprised.

Kurapika's face immediately turned red because that was very embarrassing and not only that she's talking to a real ikemen here. All that she ever did at home was fangirling over fictional characters and probably play games. Talking to real people is so hard, especially with an ikemen.

"N-nothing." She decided to just look away and ignore him.

Time passed by and she finally bought the copy of the game. She walked away from the game store with a silly smile on her face, and a certain young man noticed it. Not too long ago she was being gloomy and rude, but with a smile plastered on a face, she looks pretty cute, that's for sure. It will be a shame because he knows he won't see her again, the chance of meeting a certain stranger again is very low. But nonetheless, he decided to just walk away and go back to his house.

Meanwhile, all in the blonde's mind are just gaining the game, and talking to an ikemen. Those are two great achievements right there. Sadly she'll never see that real life ikemen again, but there are plenty of other ikemens on the internet anyway.

When she got back home, she noticed her parents aren't home. She went to the kitchen and got a note from her parents, telling her that they're at a relative's house. Well at least it's going to be quiet. She quickly went upstairs to her bedroom and installed the game and went online on skype. There she immediately went on a group call with her friends, Gon Freecs, Killua Zoldyck, and Leorio Paladinight. They met in another game called Shooting Stars: Endless Wave. Apparently Shooting Stars: Endless Wave is also a game that was produced by Mad Mansion and its storyline was directed by Shalnark. And you can say Shalnark happens to be the Idol of those three as well.

"So hey Kurapika have you bought the game already?" A silver-haired kid, Killua, asked.

"Yep, I have just bought it. And now I'm installing it." She answered.

"How much time does it take for the installation anyway?" A guy with glasses, Leorio, asked.

"Hmm… Only two more minutes left." She answered.

"Wow, that's pretty fast!" A spiky haired kid, Gon, shouted.

"Shut it Gon, don't be so loud." Killua told him.

"And hey, did you know that the famous Lucilfer guy actually buys games at the game store you usually go to, Kurapika? Cause' photos of him have just got uploaded on a forum." Leorio told them.

"Wait what—Really?!" Kurapika shouted.

"Damn it Kurapika now you're being loud." Killua complained.

"Yea and apparently pictures of you are shown on the forum as well. It seems you know that guy, because in the picture you're talking to him." Leorio told her.

"Wait what?! Give me the damn link!" Kurapika shouted again.

Leorio typed the link on the chat box and Kurapika immediately clicked on the link. Apparently the link leads to a porn site. She glared through the camera and Gon and Killua immediately knew something's wrong. "Leorio, give me the damn link for the forum, not a damn link for a porn site." She ordered while pointing her middle finger out.

"Geez, I'm sorry, don't take it so seriously." Leorio apologized and the other two boys tried to hold their laugh in.

Kurapika clicked on the link and this time it's directed to the forum. She scrolled through the pictures and noticed that this Lucilfer guy was actually that ikemen from before. She immediately slammed her table and the other three were surprised by the sudden table slamming. That ikemen was the famous Lucilfer guy and she didn't even noticed, well it's not like she knew what he looked like. After looking through the pictures, she looked at the discussion itself and noticed there are many female gamers who are fangirling over him, and a few fujoshis making up weird theories. They actually think that Kurapika's actually a guy with a delicate feminine face. Damn this crazy fujoshis.

"So you know him?" Killua asked.

"Well actually on my way to the game store that ikeme—guy bumped to me and he was behind me when waiting in line." She answered.

"You mean ikemen? Well somebody fell for his looks. And hey did you read the discussion—" Leorio asked but Kurapika immediately answered.

"Yes I read the discussion and shut up. So let's start the game already." She sighed.

"Okay, which server?" Gon asked.

"Let's just go with York Shin." Killua answered.

The four went to the York Shin server and immediately met up. Apparently, Kurapika's character doesn't look any different with her real appearance. And so does the other three's characters. It's such a coincidence that this game has their features. Not only that, this game has such awesome graphics and movements, it's not like those kind of games with awkward movements. Again, Mad Mansion has done a great job. And apparently, this game is about hunters setting on a journey, and those hunters have a certain power called nen, which they can get once they reach level 15. For now they can only use weapons and abilities such as charge and defend. Not really convenient and is quite hard.

"So hey once we reach level 15, which nen category will you choose?" Killua asked.

"Well I'm going with Conjuration." Kurapika answered.

"I'm going to choose Enhancer!" Gon shouted.

"I'll probably go with Emitter." Leorio answered.

"Hmm… Well then I'll probably go with transmuter." Killua muttered.

"Well then, let's start with killing those creatures over there. The first person to reach level 5 wins!" Gon Shouted in excitement.

"Well that will be easy." Leorio said but in the end he's the last one to reach level 5. While Killua reached level 5 first. After that they went to complete quests and just in a couple of hours they have reached level 15. They chose their nen categories and continued on playing. And apparently, once they reached level 20, they can create or join an organization; in other games it's usually called a guild. Well only a few levels left, that shouldn't be much of a problem. A few quests and kills later, Gon, Killua, and Leorio reached level 20. While Kurapika, with her luck, reached level 22 and gained a new category, and that is, specialist. How envious the other three are, she's lucky as hell that's for sure.

Soon they joined The Hunter's Organization created by a player called Netero, and this organization is apparently a professional organization. It's a miracle they managed to get in, but then again—no, because there are still only a few players that have reached level 20 and above. The four are indeed great gamers, and they're actually quite famous on the internet, they're known as fast pace players; they can reach a very high level in just a few days, and even finish those games in a week or two. But unfortunately, for many gamers, school will start tomorrow. And the government has started to take action to those who skip school to play games. Gon and Killua apparently go to the same school since kindergarten and they're now 7th graders, while Kurapika is a 12th grader and Leorio is studying at a medical university. And despite their love for games, they do think school is important so they have no intention on skipping school or whatsoever.

"So hey it's getting late and I have to get ready for school tomorrow." Kurapika yawned.

"What? You're sleepy already?" Killua asked.

"Well excuse me in case you have forgotten, my school starts at 6.30 and it's already 3 now." The blonde glared.

"Oh yea, damn it girl your school is one crazy school." Killua sighed.

"Well anyways good night, and don't you dare continue the game without me, got it?" She reminded them and then logged off and soon went to bed.

The blonde woke up on 5am and quickly took a shower and made breakfast and ate it while her parents are still sleeping. She soon got on her bicycle and went to school. Apparently it's still kind of dark outside since the sun hasn't risen up yet. And the worst thing about her school is that it's a bit far from home so he has to leave early. She arrived to school on 6 and she sighed in relief. She parked her bicycle and prepared herself. Apparently, her family is famous for their scarlet eyes; their eyes can turn into scarlet when angered or when experiencing overwhelming emotions. And she's actually bullied at school for her eyes. But of course, she knows it's because they're simply jealous, because their eyes are considered one of the seven most beautiful things in the world, and she doesn't feel cursed for having these eyes, in fact, she feels blessed being different from others. Being bullied isn't a problem, but it sometimes causes her depression.

Anyways she went to the announcement board and checked her class and she's in class A, and apparently the teachers are being stupid for not announcing the homeroom teachers with the excuse of 'surprise' that's for sure. Either way she doesn't care. She went upstairs to her class and sat behind near the window so that she can be far away from the other students. And as usual there are a few students who stared at her for a moment and looked away, nothing surprising. It has always been like this.

"Okay kids, please take a seat." A familiar voice ordered.

The blonde looked at the teacher but couldn't really see his face in detail since she's at the back row but one thing's for sure, the girls are now fangirling over the new teacher, and that's disgusting for her, fangirling over a teacher like that.

"So my name is Kuroro, you kids can just call me by my name, no need for formalities. I'm your homeroom teacher for this year and I'll be teaching you in computer class. I'm still new in teaching, well, I have just graduated from university and I still don't know much about this school so I hope we can all help each other." The man introduced himself.

**_[ _**_Kuroro! Wait for me!_**_ ]_**

The blonde heard a child's voice. She was surprised and looked around but there was nothing odd.

"So that concludes my introduction, now let's continue with you guys so that we could know each other better." He smiled.

Each student has to introduce themselves in front of class and soon it was the blonde's turn. Of course, she will make it quick. But when got a better look at the man's face, she was surprised, and so is the man. She froze for a moment with a surprised and idiotic look on her face, and Kuroro himself also put on a surprised and idiotic look. The other students were confused, but nonetheless, the blonde then introduced herself.

"My name is Kurapika Kuruta; my previous class was class C." The blonde introduced herself and went back to her seat but,

"Isn't that a bit too short for an introduction, Kurapika?" He stopped her while plastering a silly smile on his face. She sighed.

"I hate you, Kuroro, and I hate all of you." She hissed and received hateful glares from the others.

"Well don't be like that, Kurapika. Surely you have a friend here, right?" He asked.

"Friends my ass, I have no friends here." She smirked and went back to her seat.

Kuroro sighed and scratched the back of his head and continued the students' introduction. Soon after the introduction is done, the man gave each student their daily schedule and then went out from class for a while to go get some papers. Kurapika was only reading the schedule until a few of the popular girls at school started pestering her, and again, this is nothing surprising.

"Hey you, Pikachu was it?" One of the girls asked her while grinning and the others laughed.

"It's Kurapika, deaf bitch was it?" Kurapika asked back with a smirk on her face.

"Let me tell you something you cocky bitch; first, no one likes your attitude." She snickered.

"No one likes your attitude too but they're close with you just because you have money." The blonde countered.

"SECOND OF ALL, you are useless!" she yelled.

"You're even more useless than me. Your grades are low and we all know you should've repeated class last year but your parents simply saved you with their money." The blonde kept her calm and then glared at her.

"THIRD, YOU ARE SIMPLY A SHUT IN WHO—" She yelled but Kurapika simply talked back,

"First of all I have way higher grades than you, secondly I may be a shut in but I can do better than you, third, at least I never had sex and gave blowjobs to a dozen of strangers, and fourth, aren't you simply a whore who's riding on your parents' money?" She simply said and the class just went 'OOHHH'. The girl was already at her limit and punched the blonde. Good thing that it missed, but, she ended up breaking the window. What they didn't know that the teacher already came back since the papers are at the teacher's office, and the teacher's office is right next to class A.

"What is going on here?" Kuroro asked with a surprised look.

**_[ _**_What's the matter, Kurapika?_**_ ]_**

It's the first day of school and it's only 7 o'clock and things have already gotten messy. With a girl whose a gamer with a rude personality and the famous ikemen gamer Kuroro with his internet name Lucilfer in the same school, there may be no such thing as a normal life. Especially that child voice she heard.

* * *

**Author's Note :** So that concludes chapter one yay. And wow was it too fast or anything? I hope not TT w TT , reviews please ; w ;


End file.
